


The Night

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why have I added this to my routine? (Because Arc-V is calling you)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Why have I added this to my routine? (Because Arc-V is calling you)

Ahhh the sweet dissipation of the sunlight. The indication that it was about to be dark as the time passed. Sadly humans have created their own source of light in order to rectify that situation. The electrical lights on the the city turned on according to the programmed time someone had set on them. It looked a little unusual to the human eye since the sun was still setting but once the sun set completely you could see the real beauty of all of those lights on. Especially to the nocturnal workers that had to work at night because ‘the City can never sleep’. Humph, more like humans depend on others to work and cannot let allow them sleep. It was one of the things that was rarely talked about but humans depended on those workers that sacrificed their sleep pattern in order to keep the light source on and other things.

‘Of course that’s no different from me.’ He thought as his dark lips widened in a smirk. Tan eyes behind plastic yellow glasses scanned the streets he was passing by in his car. He looked at the bright lights that flooded The City with light pollution. While it was a beautiful look to night gazers that was not the main thing he enjoyed. He really enjoyed the night time mainly because of the humans’ behavior. While this did not apply to all from what he had observed day humans would keep their guard up during the day being cautious but still having fun. Come in the night crowd of humans and you would have some that still do but that guard is lessened more than during the day. It really is a fascinating shift to watch in human behavior going from ‘good boy’ to ‘unexpected behavior’. It was also that behavior that had made it easy for him to trick some humans into ‘work’. His smile widened as he lowered his head.

“Those are the salad days.” Gallager said with a hint of mirth in his voice. Oh how he easy it was to trick humans at night. In the dark in general. It was one of the things he had learned from his years of experience doing this job. Always looking for a prey at night in order to make an ‘agreement’ with them and then have them ‘work’ at night for the rest of their lives.

“The salad days that give me some simoleon.” Gallagher stated to know one in particular. The limousine driver gave a small glance at the mirror in the middle of the car before turning his eyes to driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Simoleon, Rectify, Nocturnal, Salad Days


End file.
